List the reasons why I love you
by sophisticatedharlot
Summary: John and Dave have never met before. They communicate via pesterchum and in turn learn all about each other. Dave wants to meet, but in fact John is a bit apprehensive. John has many problems of his own that he thinks Dave will leave him for a new best friend for. Emotional turns and Outbreaks of mushy feelings. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Insomnia troubles

Okay, Just so you guys know, I think (I forgot) John's actual house is placed in Washington. But in MY story he lives in Tennessee, I'll explain later in the story. And Dave and Bro live in Houston TX.

Chapter one: Insomnia troubles

Insomnia. Its something someone experiences one time or another, but on a constant basis? Where you feel like your dreaming instead of being awake? Its not healthy. I've had this problem since I was ten, now eighteen, I still have it. Its not healthy to lay in darkness and stare at your fan for three hours, and its definitely not healthy to sit in the room with the light on trying to think of stuff to pass the time other than to watch the clock tick.

Insomnia.

The only thing I can think to do is take a shower, even though I would take on at 6am anyway, it is now 3am. The other option I have is to pester, Dave my long distance best friend. But he might be asleep, and I don't want to bother him. I hop up, I have so much energy when I _should_ be sleeping, and I quietly make my way to the bathroom. I switch on the light switch and undress, turning on the water to warm and stepping inside.

When your half awake, but fully here, you can spot every detail. At least I can. I study the shower and how there's no mold, spotless. Dad did good job at cleaning. I let the water wash over my head and let it drip down my naked body, it feels good. Its wrapping me like a warm watery blanket.

Grab the essentials, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Rinse and repeat, four times to pass the time. Stop the water and stand there for a good thirty seconds before grabbing a towel and getting out. Yes, this is my shower routine at 3am. I wrap the towel around my waist and go quietly go to my room, closing the door and dropping the towel, putting on some dark blue boxers.

I don't even yawn. I don't yawn until 4:44am, every time around that time is when I start yawning. The first thing I do is look around my room and see how messy it is. It's a good type of messy, not where '_there's crap all over the floor where you can't walk_' messy. But the type of messy where there's a few shirts here and there on the floor, and some stuff on the bed. But it bothers me, so I try and clean it. But it gets me nowhere.

In the end I end up playing dress up, going through all my clothes and seeing what matches and what doesn't, making an actual list on paper of what goes with what. I hang it up on my book shelf and stare at it, sighing, now my rooms even more of a mess with all the clothes. I start at it to clean it up. I get somewhere with it, it's pretty clean now, but not totally.

I put on some music, instrumental, thinking it will calm me down and make me sleepy. It really doesn't. I check my computer and see Dave messaged me.

tG: you took a shower at 3am because you can't sleep and didn't want to disturb me

tG: john, you can always talk to me whether I'm sleeping or not, I'll always reply back

I smiled and typed back.

eB: i know, I just feel bad if you know..

eB: you're sleeping and I wake you up

tG: Bullshit

tG: i love talking to you

tG: i dream about talking to you

I giggled, he always knew how to make me laugh.

tG: so

tG: tell therapist dave why you're not sleeping this time

eB: same old stuff

eB: can't sleep

eB: too much on my mind

eB: recurring nightmares

eB: you know..

tG: i see

tG: sleeping pills?

eB: already took four

tG: time?

eB: 2am, you know that

tG: i wouldn't suggest taking another

eB: why?

tG: you have work in the morning right?

eB: yeah..

eB: forgot about that..

tG: your always welcome to talk to me

tG: until you fall asleep

eB: but I don't feel tired!

eB: i'm like, wide awake

eB: but my body is wanting sleep

tG: do your eyes feel heavy?

eB: a little..

tG: then in fact, you are tired

eB: whatever, I can draw or something

tG: but around this time you get tired of drawing.

tG: right?

eB: yeah..

tG: you could always try pleasuring yourself.

tG: that always gets you tired in the end.

eB: oh my god

eB: Dave!

eB: what the hell?!

tG: what?

eB: i'm not going to touch myself just to get a good night's sleep!

tG: ok

eB: you don't understand!

tG: hm?

eB: i'm NOT going to touch myself to get a good night's rest!

tG: you already said that

eB: yeah, but you don't know how serious that is!

tG: what, just wrap your hand around your dick and start a-pumpin

tG: we're old enough to know now right?

eB: DAVE

tG: what?

eB: STOP IT

eB: YOUR MAKING ME ALL FLUSTERED

tG: good

tG: my job is done for getting you all excited

eB: Dave, seriously, I need another alternative

tG: you could always call me and talk to me until you fall asleep?

eB: i like that idea better

tG: better than whacking yourself off?

eB: YES

tG: ok

tG: call whenever you're ready

My face, still red from the recent conversation, furrowed its brows together and took in a deep breath. I let out the breath and dialed the only number programed into the phone, Dave Strider. He picked up not even halfway into the second ring.

"Sup babycakes."

I flushed a bright pink, "God damn it Dave, what's with the names all of a sudden?"

"There's that nasally voice I know and love, and nothing really. Just felt like calling you something different."

"Oh, okay." _I have a nasally voice?_

Silence.

"So-"

"So-"

Silence again.

"Sorry," I chuckle "You go first."

"No please, you."

"Okay.. So, um, how was your day?"

_Fuck_.

"Wait, I mean, like, how was yesterday?"

"It was fine, I just went to school, the usual."

"Oh, okay."

_Double fuck_.

"I mean, it's not okay thatit was just another usual day, I mean, you know.."

He chuckled, "Yes John, I know. Your always so nervous when you're on the phone with me."

"I know, I know im nervous, Im sorry."

"No need to be sorry."

Another bright pink flush.

"Did I make you flush?"

"NO!"

"I mean, no."

Another chuckle, "Sure, sure."

"You know what I notice John? I notice that when you're on the phone with me you tend to…."

My head hit the pillow, or was on it already. My eyes fluttered closed and drowned out the sound of Dave talking, or fell in tune with it. My hand fell limp and I don't remember lying in the bed or how I got there in the first place. Wasn't I in the chair? Anyway, Dave's last few words were gone within moments as I drifted off into a partial slumber.

"John?"

"John?"

A chuckle.

"Guess my job here is done."


	2. Chapter Two: Sickness Sucks

Chapter two: Sickness sucks

I run a hand through my blond hair, it's not styled and I need a shower badly. My limbs hurt and I'm too lazy to get out of bed. I am sick. Being sick fucking sucks because I can't do anything about it. I wish I could just kick the cold in the testacies and tell it to take a hike over nextdoor.

Bro tells me to stay in bed and not move, that once he's done with work he'll go to the convenience store and buy me some soup or something, cheap bastard. We live in a fucking penthouse and the best he can do for his little brother is canned soup? _Asswipe_. I cough, my abdomen having a stabbing pain in it, and mucus swishing around in my throat. I Groan and rub my eyes, taking all my energy and getting up from the large bed in the corner of the wall.

I stumble over to the kitchen and cough multiple times, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of expensive water. I grip it tightly and make it back to my room and close the door, plopping down on my bed in the snuggly corner and grabbing my macbook and tuning it on. I yawn and the first thing I do Is go to photo booth and take a picture of how shitty I look. Next, I go to Itunes and turn on some Gorlliaz, chill music for a chill day away from school.

Sick days, I swear, you feel kick ass because your away from school and in a snuggly bed, but you feel like shit because you _feel_ like shit. I yawn again and wipe my runny nose, if it was any more runny it would be running out the door. I checked the time, noon.

I text John, he's in school and is probably too pussy to text me back.

I snuggle up in the corner with my blanket and my macbook, grabbing the XBOX controller and turning on the TV with the remote, going to Netflix. I search for the movies and Turn on _Trainspotting_ as background noise as I type up an essay for a college draft that I want to turn in. Its going to be shit, it is shit. People look at my writing and think that I'm some fancy writer, when actually I'm not and I'm just telling them what they want to hear.

"_I fully explain in my drafts before that I would be good for this school for many reasons. One including that my brother can pay off you rich fucks."_

Erase.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh, I hate writing. Kissing up to these sick rich fucks is that _last_ thing I want to do with my school career. Well, right now I only work as an ice cream server part time, but what I really want to do with my life is to be in music. Silly, but it's what I want to do. I don't want to have to write to some college for them to accept me. I just want to go to college.

Trainspotting is a horrible movie, great for inspiration for anyone who wants to write about druggies and trips. But horrible for those who see how life goes through with a heroin addiction. Its only background noise, I'm not really watching it. I try and figure out something to write but put it off until later and see if John texted me back. Nope. He's too chicken to text me during school hours.

_Damn, why isn't he texting me back yet_? I thought

I was getting a little impatient, but the thing is you never get impatient with John. John is the sweetest, most adorable-est boy ever to be made on planet earth, and no one can tell me otherwise. I frown at my phone and toss it to the side and lay my head down, trying to fall asleep.

I wake up probably not to many hours later, first thing I do? Check my phone. Still no answer from John.

"Okay, now im gonna cry."

I give out a panted huff and see Trainspotting has ended. I grab my controlled and turn it to another movie, something random that I would never watch and hop out of bed. I smell chicken being cooked in the kitchen and see Bro is home. I start to walk towards him but he holds up his hands and makes a pose.

"Ten foot ban."

"Ten foot ban, because I'm sick?"

"Yes, now eat your soup."

"What? The chicken's not for me?"

"No little man, it's for me, I told you I would bring you home soup and I did."

"Man, fuck you, you cheap bastard."

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

Sometimes I swear he does this to piss me off. I take the already made soup and sit at the table, at least he had the decency to make the thing for me. I blow on the soup, it's cheap, old, canned soup probably from way back in the stores cellar. Just the way Bro likes to treat me, its brotherly love, even if he is thirty two and should be matured at this age.

I eat some of it, and toss the rest. Bro went to go eat in his room and practice his lines for his next movie probably. Searching through the fridge is always a hassle because there's always something in there that I can't eat. Im pecaterian so I have to eat only certain things. I cheat sometimes and eat some chicken though.

I take out a tilapia wrapped in plastic and rip it open and place it on a pan, turning the stove on and starting to cook.

"I'll cook my own god damned food," I grumble to myself.

I wait, and it starts to crackle and pop. I decide to go get my phone and try to call John, he should be home by now unless he's out to dinner with his father, which happens every so often. I dial the number and put it to my ear, it rungs and John picks up, yawning.

"Hello?"

"Sup John."

"Oh, hey Dave."

"What? Only Oh, hey?"

"..Yeah?"

"No proper greeting for the king of bustful rhymes?"

I could see John roll his eyes and I mentally smile.

"Okay, Okay. Greetings, your worthiness, I am so bashful in such a great glory such as yours."

"That's a little better."

"Ugh."

The fish pops and I flip it on its other side, putting some seasoning on it.

"You didn't text me back fast enough."

"I was in school stupid."

"Who cares, be bad one in a while."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to, it's not cool, at least for me."

"Gotta change that."

"Why? I like being myself."

"Yeah, and that's okay. But you gotta be bad once in a while."

"Like you?"

"Im not _that_ bad."

John chuckled softly, "Just look at all the bad things you've told me about."

"Like..?"

"You hit a teacher in the face, and defaced school property."

"Oh yeah. I forget what that was for anyhow."

"Well I think hitting the teacher in the face was because he dissed one of your friends, and defacing school property was putting your sick rhymes on the wall," he chuckled "By the way, if you remember, who did the teacher diss?"

I flipped the fish again and turned off the stove, putting the pan off to the side. "No clue."

In fact I did, I was John who he dissed. Saying internet best friends weren't the best friends and that I should go out and make some real friends.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I have to go."

"Why? Trying to avoid me?"

"No, father is taking me out to dinner."

"Oh."

"Quality time with dad is the best!"

"Yeah, you have fun Kay?"

"I will, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Kay, later."

"Bye!"

Click.

I held onto the phone and put the fish on a plate and grabbed a fork, returning to my room. I sat on the bed, all snuggled up and turned on some tunes, a few tunes that I made and listened to how crappy they sounded. Whatever, I'll get better at them over time. As I eat all I could think about was John and his father. I'd love to take John out to dinner sometime too, even if it is to McDonalds. I sat there thinking how I could get John to come over to Houston Texas from where he lived, Kingsport Tennessee.

All these idea's ran through my head and I couldn't find one. We've been friends for a while and I didn't know if it would be alight to ask if he could come down to Houston Texas for a while. Hell, six months would be good too. I facepalmed, "Hell, what am I thinking? His father won't let his only son come down for six months, right?"

I sighed and kept my computer by me, watching the screen and Pesterchum. I could pester Rose of Jade, but I didn't really feel like it.


	3. Chapter three: Doctor appointments

Chapter three: Doctor appointments and pestering

John's P.O.V

_It's kind of funny, the way you look at it and see what's going on in your life. I could never tell Dave. I could never tell Dave what's wrong with me. It would only hurt him, and me. I'm not supposed to tell anybody anyway, it's against the rules. Only my dad knows, because he's taken me to all the doctors. I'm sorry Dave, I'm sorry I'm not a best friend that I can tell you everything to._

I sit in class, the professor talking mindlessly on about the algebraic equation of blah blah blah. I feel my phone go off and I look down in my pocket, seeing a text from Dave. I roll my eyes and shove the phone back in my pants. As much as I would love to talk to Dave right now, im in class. An _important_ class.

I felt the buzz go off again, and another three times and started to get annoyed. Luckily, this class was over in one minute. I watched the clock and not the professor, only feeling the buzzing going off in my pocket. I twirled my pencil in between my fingers and just when the hand hit three, he told us to scoot. I stood up and gathered all my stuff and put them in my bag, walking down the steps and checking my phone.

I about fell to my knees to see how many texts I got, one hundred and three text messages in one minute and thirty seconds. I chuckled and shook my head.

"He has some fast fingers."

I opened and read them, all of them. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses and wasn't really watching where I was going. I bumped into a few people who either got pissed, and didn't know me. Or said it was chill, and knew me.

I walked out onto campus, school was over for the day and now I had to wait for my dad to come pick me up. I went over to the regular bench and sat on it, waiting, now going onto Pesterchum and letting Dave pester me.

eB: hey!

tG: sup

tG: finally

tG: are you out of your boring classes yet?

eB: they are not boring!

eB: not usually anyway

eB: but yeah, im out

eB: now im just waiting for my dad to come pick me up

tG: sweet

tG: by the way

tG: I kinda wanted to ask you something

eB: later! okay?

eB: my dad is pulling up and we're probably going to go out to eat

eB: im starving man

tG: oh alright

tG: i'll tell you later then

tG: okay?

eB: yeah!

eB: bye!

tG: later

I lied.

I was telling the truth about my father pulling up, but going out to eat? I lied about that. The truth was I was going to a doctor's appointment. I have never told Dave that there was anything wrong with me and that I go to various doctor appointments. He doesn't need to know.

I get in the car and dad has a homemade sandwich for me. Roast beef on rye bread, one of my favorites. I sit in the car and unwrap the sandwich from the plastic and start to eat, but I always have to eat slowly. I know dad is watching me from the corner of his eye even though he should be concentrating on driving, I can eat just fine dad.

We stop just before the hospital and I take the bottled water that my dad also brought and open it, taking a few sips to wash down the sandwich. He proceeds to drive into the parking lot of the hospital and finds a parking spot on the third floor.

I don't walk fast, and I don't run either. Never have, never will. There are reasons behind this. My father and I walk into the office and I sign in, they knew me there for I am well known. I smile at all the nurses and take my seat, they say the doctor should be seeing me soon.

Im short, so I can kinda swing my legs from the chair without them touching the floor. I don't like being really short because most of my friends are really tall. I lean on my father's shoulder and he pats my head I close my eyes and listen to the movie of The little mermaid be played in the background. I smile, I like that movie.

"John Egbert?" calls a nurse.

I look up and both my father and I walk into the nurses' station and go to the designates room that she assigned us. I hop up on the cushioned table and now I can really kick my feet without touching the floor. I smile as the doctor comes in. He's been my doctor since I was very little and in turn, he's like family.

"So, John. Have you giving yourself any excitement recently?"

I shake my head, "No, I usually don't leave the house unless it's for school or to go out to eat with my father."

"Are you eating healthy?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's hop up on the scale."

"Okay."

I hop off and get on the scale in the room, it reads 127lbs.

"Hm, you're a little underweight, maybe you're eating too healthy" he chuckles, but I know his being serious.

I shrug, "I'm just not all that hungry."

"I bake him cakes if that counts, but he never eats them," my father butts in. I shush him and he just chuckles.

"Well, hop back up on the table and take off your shirt, so I can check the normal things."

I nod and get back up on the table, taking off my shirt. I feel the cold sting of the stethoscope on my chest and shiver, I giggle when I see my dad smile. The scope moves to the back and I breath in.

"Everything looks good, okay, now lay down so I can inspect the scar."

Ah yes, the daily routine of the scar. I lay down and stare up at the ceiling painted blue with clouds on it as he touches the scar. I shiver and the scar feels numb.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it just feels numb, like usual."

He turns to my dad, "How is the monitor?"

"Good, John's pretty good about keeping his heart rate down in the normal range and not getting too excited about things knowing it will go off."

"He turns back to me, "So, no pain in the chest area?"

I shake my head and smile softly, "Nope."

"Well, great! I'll see you back in a month then, alright?"

I sit up and put on my shirt and hop off the table, both my father and I nod. We leave and pay the bill that was due and drive home. It's a simple life, and not too challenging. Dad drives up to the house and I grab my bag from the backseat and sling it around my shoulders, going inside.

The first thing I do is go to my room and close the door, telling dad if he needs me to come knock and I'll be out in a few. I set my bag down on the floor and grab my PC and take it to my bed, I turn it on and get online to Pesterchum and see Dave is online. Before I even send a _Hi_ he's already pestering me.

tG: egbert

tG: take it your home?

eB: yeah

tG: good

tG: now i can ask you that thing i wanted to ask you

eB: what was it?

tG: well

tG: my bro is being awful nice because i said that I wanted to go on a road trip

eB: oh?

tG: to see you

eB: ..oh

tG: so he's giving me a ton of money for gas and spending

tG: to come and see you

tG: john

tG: i really want to see your face for the first time

tG: don't you want to see me?

tG: i mean like, who wouldn't want to see this gorgeous face?

tG: but in all aspect terms, im being serious

tG: john egbert, im willing to drive 922 miles to come and see you

tG: that's fourteen hours on the road

tG: and im willing to do it

tG: just to see your face

tG: even if its only for a minute and then im back in my car, turned around for another fourteen hours back to Houston

tG: im willing to do it

tG: john?

tG: john are you there?

My eyes watered up with tears and I turned my head away from the screen, closing it. Of course I wanted to see Daves face, but could I handle it? We've been in contact ever since we were thirteen and we've been best friends ever since. But, what's this all of a sudden wanting to meet?

They tell you, your parents, to keep away from the internet. They tell you to be aware of the people on the other end of the computer, that they might be a forty year old pedophile, or a creeper. Their pictures might be fake, and never, ever, give out your personal information. They tell you to be wary of making friends on the internet, that you should get out and make friends out around where you live. But what happens when out of your whole group of friends, that one person is online, and they're your best friend?

I put my head in my hands and sniffled, I didn't know what to do.

I opened the compter again only to see new messages.

tG: john?

tG: john?

tG: hey, man, you there?

tG: shit, I shouldn't have said anything

I wiped my eyes and typed.

eB: no, im here

tG: ah I thought you left or something

eB: no

eB: your proposal is quite..

eB: a proposal..

eB: but..

eB: i don't know what to say honestly

tG: you could say yes

tG: and give me your address

eB: but, what would I tell my dad?

tG: listen, if you don't want me there for more than five minutes, I wont stay there for more than five

tG: i just want to see you john

tG: is that so wrong?

eB: i guess not

tG: we've been friends for years

tG: haven't you ever thought of what I looked like?

tG: or fantasized?

I blushed, sure, put it that way why don't you.

eB: yeah

tG: same here

tG: we tell each other our features

tG: but have never seen each other

tG: so why not meet and see each other for the first time?

eB: I don't know

tG: you still don't know?

tG: try

tG: "being friends for six years" and have never seen you

tG: good enough for you?

eB: ugh, dave, im just not comfortable with giving out my address

tG: dude, im your best bro

tG: you can trust me

tG: what, you think im like forty or something

eB: uh

tG: oh my god

tG: you

tG: think

tG: im

tG: forty

tG: dude, im the same age as you, eighteen

tG: what can I do to convince you to give me your address?

eB: don't rape me

tG: what?

eB: you heard me

eB: don't rape me

eB: or touch me in any inappropriate manor

eB: or I WILL kick you out

tG: so is that a yes?

tG: and am I staying more than five minutes?

eB: yes..

tG: great, and no I wont ever touch you like that unless you wanted it bro

eB: not a homosexual dave

eB: I like girls

tG: whatever you say john

eB: are you gay dave?

tG: that's for me to know and you to find out in time

tG: now, address


	4. Chapter four: The road trip

Chapter four: The road trip

Dave's P.O.V

It was certain that this must happen, a journey that I must go on to go see someone I love very dearly. That sounds corny and all, but I have been waiting for this moment for _years_. I'm eighteen, so I can drive. And if worst case scenario John kicks me out? I'll grab up a hotel room and stay there until he's cooled off and I can apologize for whatever I did.

Bro gave me a wad of cash and a credit card and shooed me away. We only had two cars, a Lamborghini and a 1976 mustang. I smirked, grabbing the keys and swiftly going out the door to the parking lot.

"Taking the Lamborghini Bro," I said only loud enough for my ears to hear it.

My Jansport bag filled with clothes was on my back, and I took my wallet and put the credit card and money in there and was on my way.

I got to the parking lot and ran my fingers over the trim, "Mmm, baby, you're looking fine today."

I got in and turned on the engine, "Oh? Purring at me? Let's just see how you run when we're on the highway, alright?"

I got out of the parking lot and into the traffic. I knew how to treat a Lamborghini, unlike Bro. No crashing, not to go in-between lanes while still on the streets until you got on the highway, and watch out for cops.

There are rules yo.

It wasn't long until I hit the interstate, and that's when I let loose, going into the luscious state of going over the speed limit and cutting people off. I smirked as people honked at me. _They must think I'm an asshole, oh well,_ I thought.

I took up this opportunity to slow down and put on some Asher Roth, some good rhymes for a good time. I nodded my head and beated along with the artist.

"_Sitting on a truffet, puffing on the best buds_

_Trying to get butt from Miss Muffet_

_Me and Teddy Ruxpin sturring up a ruckus_

_Egging all the houses, smashing all the pumpkins_

_Suck a dick butkus, chumps cant funk with the punk kids_

_Ash Roth be the king of blimpkins_

_Any Tim Duncan, spur of the moment_

_Let the whole world know I run shit, jump shit quick_

_Tell a frined that im dumb sick_

_Spit fungus that'll grow from a dung trip_

_Twist to a front flip, son that was some trick_

_Watch all the dumb chicks hump when I bump this_."

I nodded, these were some good rhymes.

A cop.

I slowed down, I saw him before he saw me, and I smirked at him. "Not gonna catch me."

-6 into the trip-

Traffic. Very bad traffic. As I drove past I rubbernecked with my eyes. Somebody flipped over and crashed into another car. Cops everywhere, an ambulance, and people outside surrounding the person going into the stretcher.

That's why I look out for cars, stupid people.

-8 Hours into the trip-

I had to pee, like, really badly. I went before I left Houston, and I didn't even have a drink to keep me drinking and think about peeing. But god damn I had to pee. I pulled over into a McDonalds and parked, locking the shit out of the car. If anyone tried to steal it, I would be dead. Ass kicking would go down first though.

I went into the McDonalds and headed for the male restroom.

_Closed for cleaning._

I could feel sweat drip from my brow and I bit the inside of my lip.

"You know what? Fuck it."

I went into the ladies restroom and went to a stall.

Reliving myself, I heard two older women walk in, twenties?

I flushed the toilet with my foot and walked out, going past the women in the mirror. One dropped her lipstick in the sink and watched me. I turned and gave them a curt nod. "Sup," Then left.

There was germ-x outside so I took some of that, and got in line to buy something. A hamburger and a coke, something simple and from the dollar menu, two bucks.

I told the cashier thanks and grabbed my food, going out to my car. Only to see the two same girls admiring it.

I smirked and unlocked it, they jumped back and turned to see me, who was its owner. I opened the door and tossed the food in the passenger seat and put the coke in the cup holder.

"I _love_ your car," said one.

"I know you do."

And with that I pulled out and revved the engine, going to the stop sign and to the light. My GPS re-routed and I was on my journey again.

-13 hours into the trip-

Im going to be bored out of my mind and Im going to shoot myself in the dick. Wait no, I need that. The foot, yeah, the foot. It's too dangerous to park your car out on the side of the highway and sleep, even for twenty minutes. I was a little tired, but mostly just bored out of my mind. I turned off my Asher Roth and listened to the sweet purr of the car. It's almost over.

-16 hours into the trip-

I was so pissed. The GPS said that it would only take fourteen hours to get from Houston to Kingsport, but with traffic and all it took sixteen. Now 10:30pm I was trying to find Johns house, so I pulled over and texted him.

tG: yo john

tG: i think im in your area

tG: at least i know im in Kingsport

tG: so what does your house look like?

eB: oh hey!

eB: well, its pretty big

eB: you'll continue on _this_ road

tG: im on that one now

eB: great!

eB: and there'll be an opening with a gate

tG: fancy

eB: not really

eB: its just made out of metal bars and not too high

eB: anyway its unlocked so you'll have to get out and move the gate open and come though

eB: you don't have to worry about closing it

tG: so where's your address?

eB: the address should be on the mailbox, duh

tG: right

tG: what color is your house?

tG: stories?

eB: it's a mixture of white and a brick house

eB: and its like, three?

tG: alright bro, im coming

tG: be sure to answer the door when I knock on the door

eB: alright!

I got back onto the road and continued down it for at least ten minutes before I saw the metal bars with the address he gave me. My heart began to pound in my ears and I told my heart to take about seventeen chill pills. I pulled into the pebbled drive way and got out of the car, and opened the gate. I got back in and drove about a few feet before getting back out again and closing the gate.

I kicked the pebbles and looked at the drive to his house, a little ways to come get your mail huh? I got back in and drove slowly to the house. I saw it was on the lake, and the way the moon hit the lake was just nice. I pulled up next to the blue Mazda, and a little white old car. It was dark so I couldn't see whatever was neck to the white car, but it was big, a boat?

John has it made.

I looked up at the house and saw the lights were on.

"God, or whoever is out there.

Please let this be Johns house.

And not some creepy family who likes smuppets like Bro.

Amen."

I hoped up the stairs and looked at the beautiful carving of a door. I put both of my knuckles on it, and began to drop a sick beat.


	5. Chapter five: Finally here

Chapter five: Finally here

John's P.O.V

I was anxiously waiting by the door when I heard a car door slam, my heart jumped and as I heard footsteps on the stairs and then silence, then I pressed my ear to the door. Sick beats being dropped on my door for one hell of a knock. I smiled and opened it, seeing a blonde standing about a head and a half taller than me, in aviator shades and casual clothes.

"Dave?"

"You know it."

I couldn't move. I couldn't move from this spot, I was planted onto the ground. Dave could probably sense that and suddenly wrapped his arms around my thin waist, bringing me into him.

"So, hey. Its finally nice to meet you."

Tears.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I grasped the back of Dave's shirt and started to sob into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, Hey whats wro-"

My legs began to wobble and I fell to the ground, bringing Dave with me. He began to pull away and I wouldn't let him.

"Don't pull away, I need to embrace you for just a little longer."

"..Okay."

My sobbing became a little louder and I sniffled. Dave, I was actually meeting my best friend. He was in my house, he was staying with me, he was real.

"Dude, what's wrong, tell me."

I smiled and pulled away, taking off my glasses and wiping my eyes, looking up at him. "Their tears of joy, nothing's wrong."

"Oh, well, I understand your tears of joy. But I don't like seeing you cry."

I rubbed at my eyes violently, "Sorry Dave, I'm just, happy."

Dave stood, and offered me a hand. I took it and hoped up to my feet, Dave closed the door behind him and gave me a soft smile.

"So, like, sorry I'm two hours late. Traffic and stuff on the road, you know how it is."

"Yeah, why don't I show you to your room? You'll be staying there anyway."

"Well, first can I have a tour of your lovely house?"

"Well, first let's do that in the morning, when it's light, okay?"

"Makes sense."

I smiled, but then frowned when I saw that Dave had no bags.

"Um, where's your bags?"

"Oh, so I'm staying here for more than five minutes?" he asked in a sarcastic manor.

I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows, was he playing me, oh my gosh. "Yes, yes you are. You staying here for about two weeks."

Dave's eyebrow rose and nodded, "My backpack is in the car, I'll get it later."

I shrugged, "Okay, c'mon follow me."

I locked the door and started up the stairs, wiping my eyes in the process. There was a bathroom upstairs, my room, a guest room. My father's room was downstairs, and he was already asleep.

I turned on the hallway light and opened the door to the guest room. It was a decent sized guest room, but it didn't have much. It had a bed, a dresser, a closet and window.

I chuckled and waved my hand into the bedroom "Well, there you go."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And so you break down in front of me, and you're just going to leave me in this blank bedroom?"

I flushed a bright pink, "Well, no. I was going to let you get settled, and-"

"There is no and, I can get settled in your room and when im ready to pass out I'll crawl on my stomach to the guest room."

Another flush of pink.

"Okay, well, come to my room then."

We went across the hall and into my room. My room was painted sky blue with a pastel pink, blue, and purple ceiling mixture with clouds blotched on. It was kinda messy, but that was just my room for you. There was a large bed, and a couch in the corner.

"Nice, nice," Dave went over and took off his shoes, sitting on my bed.

"So, do you want to play something? I have games."

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Portal, Portal 2, Alice madness returns, a few others."

"Let's play Portal."

"I still haven't beaten it," I say going over to the game system and turning it on and grabbing the wireless controllers.

"Then Why get portal 2?"

"Dude, have you seen what those portal guns can do? I really really want one."

"Tooshe."

The game turns on and I sit up by Dave who is laying down, looking chill. He still has his glasses on and I wonder why.

"Yo da-"

"Don't say yo."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "And why not."

"It sounds funny when you say it."

"Wha? It does not!"

"Does so, you need to say it with a type of jazz tone to it. Yo."

"Yo."

"Yeah, no."

"Ugh, theres nothing wrong with the way I say yo!"

"I'll teach you how to say it the right way, now, what did you want?"

My face flushes red from, embarrassment? And then I remember, "So, what's with the shades? It's 11 o clock at night."

"So?"

"So you should take them off."

"I take them off when I want to."

"Ugh, fine."

I handed Dave the controller and he selected resume game. He laid there trying to figure out where to put the portal and where the orb was going to go.

"You need some help?"

"No."

Another ten minutes.

"Okay I'm taking the controller."

"No you're not."

I reached for the controller but he pulled it away, I scoffed "Oh no you didn't."

"I believe I just, did?"

"Give me the controller!"

"No."

I stood on my knees and reached over him, but he pulled the controller away and rolled onto his stomach, now the controller hiding under him. I got on top of him and reached under him, trying to feel for the controller.

"Woah man!"

"What?"

"You just grabbed my dick."

I blushed and pulled my hands away "I did? Oh my god I'm so sorr-"

Dave jumped up out of the bed and snickered, holding up the controller, "Kidding."

"Oh my god! Im going to kill you!" I screamed with a blush crossing my face, "And give me the controller!"

"Come and get it."

Dave bolted out of the room and I followed after him, he ran down the stairs and so did I. He was across the island in the middle of the kitchen and I was on the other side, each time he made a move to run, I caught him on the other side.

"I know this house better than you."

"Ture, you live here, but im faster and quicker."

"Ah? Really?"

"Yeah, watch."

Dave hoped on the island and off down the second hand of stairs that led into the basement. I ran down the stairs and saw the open door. I grumbled and went in and closed the door. I tried to turn on the light, but it wasn't working.

"Shit," I got out my phone for light and looked around for Dave. There was many things he could hide behind. I rolled my eyes and started to look behind the Bookshelves, that's when I felt hands go under my glasses and cover my eyes.

"Dave? Hey! I can't see anything!"

"Point taken."

"Really, Im trying to found you."

"I think, I found you."

"Haha _so_ funny. Now, please gimme the controller."

"What controller?"

"Dave, c'mon."

Dave's body pressed into the back of mine and I sighed, "Dude, c'mon, the game is still on."

"I know."

"Ugh, your being weird."

"I know."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Saying I know."

Silence.

Dave's hands released my head and I opened my eyes, turning to him. He had his arms crossed and a pouty look on his face.

"Whats the matter?"

"You're no fun."

"Dude, I just chased you through my house, that's no fun."

He snickered, "I guess that's kinda fun, here." Dave went over to one of the abandoned tables and got the controller and handed it to me.

"You're so difficult."

He shrugged, "I know."


	6. Chapter six: Just chillin'

Dave's P.O.V

Chapter six: Just chillin'

Dave's P.O.V

_**Day One**_

Waking up and John telling you to scoot from his bed at 4 in the morning isn't really the bed time of your life. All you want to do is cuddle with the guy, but he's telling you to move it or he's going to kick you out onto the fresh morning dew.

I groan softly and move my way towards the guest room, its dark and I can't tell really where im going even though I know its right across the hall. I open the door and the room is dark, im going to be a grumpy old man and not turn on the light, so it won't irritate my eyes. I set my shades down on the night stand table and touch the wall with my fingertips.

Is there a blanket on the bed? I find the bed and I don't feel one. I sigh and go to the closet that's in the bedroom and don't turn on the light. See? Grumpy old man time. I feel around for a blanket and smile when I actually do find one. I pull it and everything falls out.

"Great Strider, now you have to clean this all up."

This is cutting into my beauty sleep, majorly. I sigh and start to put the stuff in the corner, I'll clean it up later.

I grab the blanket and make my way towards the bed, laying on it and getting all snuggled up and warm. I don't bother to change into my pajamas, well, because they are back in the car and of course I already fell asleep with John until he woke up and decided to kick me out.

First off, he fell asleep first. I couldn't help but watch him sleep, as creepy as that sounds. Second, he would have never noticed me if it wasn't for my accused cuddling of him and his body pillow. And third, well I don't have a third, I just wanted to sleep with him okay? It was my plan for him to go to sleep first, yeah.

I could hear my own breathing in my ears, my eyes feeling heavy as they kept opening and closing while looking at the blank ceiling. Was it wrong that I kinda wanted to sleep with John?

I decided to consult imaginary Bro.

"Bro, What's wrong with me? I mean, yeah I wanted to sleep with John, you know, in the friend way. But, like, I don't get how things can go this way because John is my friend and oh, wow, I'm confusing myself. So I'm just going to shut up."

Of course imaginary Bro won't answer, so I just decided to go to sleep.

I wake up and groggily roll out of the bed, literally. I land on the carpet and it's kind of a soft landing. I lay there for a moment and sigh, thinking I'm back in my house with Bro. But then I realize that, _Hey, I'm with John_. Then I look around and wonder what time it is. There's no clock in this room and I curse John for not putting a clock in the guest room for me. I remember that I have my phone and I pull it out, 2:35pm. _Shit_.

I hop up and ruffle my hair, grabbing my shades and going out of the room and to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face and use the bathroom, washing my hands and now on a mission to find John. I hear the TV on in the living room and make my way downstairs.

John's on the couch, flipping through channels. I come down and John sees me, smiling.

"Yo dude, why didn't you wake me up? It's almost past noon."

"I tried, but you were so into sleeping I didn't want to try any longer."

"Dude," I plop down next to him, "Just like, hit me in the face next time or something."

John giggles, "Will do next time."

"So," I lay my head on his shoulder, "What'dya watchen?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just flippin through some channels."

"Mhm, well, why don't you take me on that tour you promised?"

"Oh! Yeah, alright."

John turns off the TV and gets up, I take my head off his shoulder and get up and follow him. He stands in the middle of the living room and hold out his hands, "This is the living room."

I nod, "Classy, elegant."

John chuckles, "It's not that great."

"Dude, have you seen your living room? it's the bomb."

John goes through the kitchen, the dining area, the outdoor deck, then we go downstairs to his basement and garage. Then go back upstairs to the rooms, which consist of the bathroom, John's room, and the guest room.

"So, where does your father sleep?" I ask.

"He sleeps in a room near the living room, his own private room and study."

"Nice."

John turns to me, "Are you hungry?"

_A Strider never admits he's hungry, unless asked_, are the words of Bro. I shove my hands in my jeans and nod, "Yeah, kinda."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier? You could have helped yourself to something in the fridge!" John said with a chuckle.

"Nah, that would be rude," I said following him over to the fridge.

John opened it and glanced back at me, "Huh? Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just see it as rude."

He pushed me playfully and chuckled, "Nah Dave! Just help yourself whenever you're hungry!"

I felt kind of awkward, and nodded, "Sure."

"So, what do you want?" he asked.

"You got stuff to make a sandwich?"

"Yeah, roast beef or turkey?"

"Roast beef."

John got out the lunch meat and set some condiments on the little island in the middle of the kitchen, "Well, there you go."

"Wait, you're not going to make the sandwich for me?"

"What? No!"

"I am your guest," I said with a snicker.

"Ugh, whatever," John began making the sandwich, "How do you want it?"

"However you make sandwiches is fine, ill take it like that."

John nodded and began to spread the mayo on the bread and put the mustard on the bread, I didn't really like mustard, but I wouldn't tell him that. He then put the roast beef on and some cheese and put the bread on top and handed it to me.

"This is how you make a sandwich? No lettuce, no-"

"You got a problem with that?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I took a bite out of the sandwich, "Nope."

I followed John around until we both sat on the couch again, John reached for the remote and I placed my hand over his. "What?" John asked.

"Lets talk, eh?" I said.

John looked confused, "Uh sure, what about?"

"Since I'm here, I want to make our first actual day memorable, and take you out to dinner."

I hid my smile as I could see a ghosting of pink cross John's cheeks, "Um, wow, well, okay."

"Where would you like to go?"

John thought about it and shrugged, "Ruby Tuesdays is fine I guess."

I shook my head and chuckled, "No no John, somewhere expensive."

_More pink._

"Expensive? I don't think I could do that to you Dave, the only expensive place that I know of is Bakers-Peters Jazz club, and that's like fifteen miles away from here."

"You won't be breaking anything into my budget John, I want to do this, trust me."

"Why?"

"As I said, memorable moments."

John bit his lip and I could see him twiddling his thumbs in his lap, "I want to say n-"

"Dude," I say scooting next to him, "Lemme do this."

I see the look in John's eyes and they show he's not sure. About how he feels? The dinner? Me being here? I don't know exactly. And it kinda scares me. I'm just trying to be a good friend and take him out to an expensive dinner, probably something he doesn't get to do that often, why can't he just accept it?

John closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, "Okay."

I wrap my arm around him and give him a noogie, "Great."

"Hey! Dave!"

"What?"

"Stop that!"

"Nah, I'm good."

John began to chuckle and I smiled, letting go, "What time do you want to go?" I asked.

John fixed his hair and shrugged. "My dad get home around four thirty, what time do you want to go?"

"What time will he allow you to stay out till?"

"I don't know, I've never asked."

My face is blank, and then I let out a giggle, this scares John and his eyes are wide. "What? What?! Why are you laughing?"

"You have never been out? Like, even for a walk and you father is like 'Be back by nine thirty' or out to go get some coffee or a date?"

"No, I haven't. I don't feel the need to."

Another giggle.

"I have no friends," John says seriously.

This is where I stop laughing, and look at him. "What about me? Am I your friend?"

John bit his lip and nodded, "Your like my only true friend."

"What about Rose? Jade?"

"Yeah, their my friends too, but I mean like, I can't share really big personal stuff with them. It's too weird."

I nod, "I get it."

"Im sorry."

"What for?"

"I just don't have that many friends, and I get a little anxious when its brought up, and also making you think that you weren't my friend."

"Dude, it's alright."

"No its not."

"Yeah it i-"

"No its not!"

I shut my mouth and see that this is kind of a touchy subject for John, I don't want to lead him in the wrong direction, or say the wrong thing, so I try and be careful with my words.

"I don't have that many friends either."

"You don't?"

"Nah, I just need you mostly. Jade and Rose are nice to have, but some real bro time? Yeah it's nice."

_Jackpot, I made John smile._

"I don't really get along well with people, ya know? It's hard for a guy like me who everyone thinks I'm an asshole or something."

"But your not."

"Tell that to the people in my old high school, punched out a couple of kids for calling me names, and questioning me about, well, certain things."

"Like?"

"_Certain things_."

"Mhm, still doesn't help, but okay."

I smile and take the remote, "Lets watch something to pass the time, eh?"

John smiles, leaning on me and resting his head my shoulder. I rest my head on his and we flip on the TV, finding something good to watch.


	7. Chapter seven: So, dinner?

Chapter seven: So, Dinner?

John's P.O.V

I left dad a note saying Dave and I would be back later, I felt kinda weird leaving him the note and not calling him even though he was at work, I just didn't want to bother him with some of my stupid questions. I didn't know what time I needed to be back so I told Dave not too late.

We left the house at 8:30 pm and I grabbed Dave a coat because it can get chilly here in the mountains. As we we're putting on the coats while exiting the house, I locked the door and went down the stairs to see Dave's car, an expensive car.

"Oh wow, Dave, that's a nice car."

"Mhm, It's my bro's, he let me borrow it for the time being."

"What does your brother do again?"

"He's in Smarmy films."

"Ah, cool."

I got in on the passenger side and buckled up, silently feeling the interior with my hands.

"Like it?"

"Mhm."

Dave puts the car into reverse and drives slowly out of the driveway and down the pebbled path until we reach the gate, Dave starts to get out but I stop him.

"I'll do it."

"Nah bro, its fine I got it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, A gentlemen never lets his date lift a finger," with that he gets out and opens the gate, gets back in and drives a little further and then gets out closing the gate.

"This is note a date Dave," I say.

"Yes it is."

I blush, "Um, no?"

"A friend date, duh."

"Oh, yeah, haha, yeah."

Gosh I feel stupid of course it's a friend date, only guys and girls go on romantic dates.

I hear the purr of the engine and smile, this is really such a nice car, it would be a shame if something happened to it. Dave then chuckled, I looked over at him with a questionable look.

"Wanna see something cool since there's no cars on this road?"

"Um sure?"

Dave then started to speed up and I grasped the seat of the interior, watching things fly by. _Shit, shit shit_. You could hear a faint beeping sound coming from John, but where was undetectable. John didn't want to tell Dave to stop because that would be rude, no? but the fact being John was getting a little excited and scared, John shouted.

"Please slow down!"

Dave slowed down and pulled over, the faint beeping sound still in the air. Dave looked around and checked his phone, no it wasn't his phone.

"I'm sorry man I'd thought you'd enjoy that."

"Uh no, sorry, I didn't really like that."

"What's that beeping sound?"

_Shit, I don't want to tell him_, I thought, _I need an excuse, calm down John_.

"It's my phone, sorry."

I got out my phone and messed with it until the beeping stopped. I chuckled and put away my phone, "Sorry about that, my phones a little weird."

"No problem, it's just a weird sound for a phone to make."

"Yeah."

Dave got back on the road and this time stayed within the speed limit, he didn't know where he was going so he told me where the GPS was and told me to punch in the address. I did as I was told and it was calculating where to go.

I sat back in the seat and watched things go by at a normal pass. It was dark and Dave's headlights were bright, so we could see things in front of the car, though they were not brights.

"So, to pass the time what do you wanna do?" Dave asked.

"Huh? Oh, um I don't know."

"Hm, I'll ask some questions then."

"Okay."

"Do you work?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Part time as a bagger at Food lion."

"Mhm."

"Do you think about going to college?"

"I don't know maybe."

"If so, where?"

"Like what college?"

"Si."

"Stop speaking Spanish."

"No habla ingles."

"Stop BS-ing me."

Dave chuckles "Yeah, what college."

"I don't know, I have never really thought about it, maybe Tennessee University?"

"We should go to the same college."

I blush "Um, what would you study?"

"I don't know, probably music."

"Oh? Like what kind?"

"Hm, experimental, rapping, stuff like that."

"I don't think you have to go to college for that."

"Well, if it doesn't work out then I want something to fall back on."

"What is that then?"

He was quite.

"I'll tell you at dinner."

I felt like I hit a chord that I shouldn't, but he was the one who brought it up.

"What about you? What do you want to be?"

"I'll tell you at dinner."

"Okay."

It was quiet for a moment, until the GPS told us to make a right and go a mile before our destination was before our eyes. Dave made the right and drove the mile, we saw Bakers-Peters Jazz club. Dave paid for Valet and told them not to scratch it, I giggled, it was just like in those heroic movies where the guys like "_Oh, and one more thing, don't scratch it_."

Dave wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I look at his hand and don't really think anything of it. We enter the Jazz club and smooth Jazz fills our ears, I smile, I always liked Jazz.

"Table for two," Dave says.

"It'll be a ten minute wait."

Dave nods and tells the hostess his last name, and takes me over to a place to sit, there's only one chair and he offers it to me. I smile and thank him.

Soon after about five minutes into sitting I start to get bored and I bring my fingers up to my mouth and start to chew on my nails.

"Hey, no." Dave says.

I look up and stop chewing, "What?"

"Don't bite your fingernails"

"Why not?"

Dave takes my hand from my mouth and starts to rub circles into my hand, "It's such a bad habit."

I blush and take my hand away from his hand, "Um yeah, I just do it when I get bored."

Dave chuckles, "Don't let me catch you doing it again or I'm going to have to punish you."

_Oh my god what?_

"Haha Dave quiet."

I look around and I can tell that we're not dressed for the occasion to go out to a fancy restaurant. I wanted to dress up, but Dave was like, "_Nah bro, just go as yourself_."

I look around, I have never been inside Bakers-Peters Jazz club before, it's quite nice.

Soon, _Strider_ is called and we are shown to our table. Dave asks to see the wine list and I give him a look, when the waiter leaves I lean over the table.

"Dave, you are not twenty one."

"No, but I do have a fake I.D" he says showing a smirk of a grin.

The waiter returns back with the wine list and Dave orders the most expensive, oldest wine they have. The waiter asks to see his I.D and he shows it to him, the guy is dumb enough to believe that Dave is twenty one and goes to fetch the wine.

I lean over the table again, glad my blush of sheer embarrassment is hidden by the dim lights.

"Dave," I start to say.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

_Oh now he's just playing stupid_.

"_This_. All of _this_. First of all we're not old enough to drink, and second I don't understand why you had to pick such an expensive place. A _McDonalds_ would have been fine."

Dave smiles softly, this makes me worried.

"I do it because I _want_ to John, and trust me, I'm not trying to get you drunk either. It's just a glass."

I lean back in my seat and cross my arms over my chest, "Fine."

The waiter returns with the bottle, "Shall I leave the bottle?"

"No, my date doesn't want the bottle, just a glass will do."

The waiter nods and pours the dark wine in the glass, "May I ask if there is anything on the menu that interests you?"

"Oh, um," I was so caught up in talking to Dave I didn't even look at the menu.

"We'll take the artichoke eggrolls as an appetizer, I'll have the grilled salmon, and John, I think you'll enjoy either the eight bit sushi or the chicken pasta."

"Um, the chicken pasta please."

"Your appetizer will be out shortly, and so will your dinners," and with that the waiter was away attending to other tables.

"Dave, how did you know what was on the menu?"

"I had my menu open this whole time, you just didn't see it."

"Oh okay," Smooth.

Dave took his wine glass and motioned towards mine, I picked it up and we held our glasses inches apart, "What shall we toast to?" he asked.

I thought, and smiled, "To friends."

Our glasses _**clunked**_ and Dave took a sip of his, I smelled mine and took a small sip, it was a little strong for someone who only drinks apple juice, cokes and tea.

I took another sip, it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Oh! So, Dave, you said you would tell me what you wanted to fall back on if the music career didn't work out, what was that?" I asked.

Dave set down his glass and cleared his throat, "A doctor."

I smiled, "Oh Dave, that's wonderful!"

Dave smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess, it takes a lot of schooling though."

"Well I'm glad that you chose something as cool as a doctor to fall back on!"

"Maybe one day we could play doctor, eh, John?" He chuckled.

"Sure," I giggled.

Our appetizer was brought out and there was only four little eggrolls on the plate with soy sauce. Dave's hand and mine went for the same one, touching each other before we pulled away.

"Oh you can have that one," Dave says.

"No, you can," I say.

"No, I insist."

"Okay, Okay, this is going to get us nowhere, you are going to take that one and _that's final_ while I take this one okay?"

"Okay."

We both reach for our own separate one and take out first bite, the artichoke eggrolls are really good, and I think they are vegetarian.

We finish off the Eggrolls and put the plate off to the side, Dave props his hand up with his chin in it and looks at me through his shades.

"Why don't you take off your shades? We're in a fancy place man."

Dave is thinking, and I can see that, "What color are your eyes?" he asks.

"Um, blue? Why?"

"Well I knew that, but I can barely see your eye color in this dim lighting, so that means that you won't be able to see mine, so yes, I will take off my shades."

_Touché, Mr. Strider_.

He takes off his shades and its kinda like time stands still. Always over pesterchum I try and figure out what his eye color is, because we would play the _look_ game. And now that I can finally see him face to face, and he's taking off his shades, I can't see the color because of this dim lighting. I bet he's grateful because of the lighting.

I see the shades slide off and he has his eyes closed, and when he opens them, he is looking at me. I look away nervously and he is smiling when I look back.

"What color are they?" he asks.

"I don't know, I can't see them that well, brown?"

He chuckles, "No, not quite."

I pout and open my mouth to say something else, but he says something first, "So, what do you want to be when you go to college?"

I blush, _oh yeah, that question_.

"Um, well, I have a few things in mind."

"Like?"

"A veterinarian, a digital design artist, and a hair dresser."

Dave nodded, "quite a few jobs, do you know what your leaning more towards?"

"Ehh, um, probably a hair dresser. But like, you don't see too many straight guys in that field."

"That's and urban myth yo, go where your heart desires."

I chuckled, "Oh okay, whatever."

"Have you ever practiced on anyone? A wig? _Something_?"

"I did it on my dad once and he said that it was fine."

Dave nodded, "Maybe you should give me a haircut sometime."

"Oh, um, no I shouldn't"

"Why not? Its growing out a little bit," he says twirling a little too long strand in between his fingers.

"Im afraid I'll mess up, I don't want to mess up on you."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"To mess up on you?"

"No, to practice."

"I don't even know if I want to do that field yet."

"It's never too late to learn and or get ready for it."

"Ugh, you're being difficult."

"Me? I'm the one being difficult."

"..Yes."

Both of us smiled at each other, our gaze being broken when our food was brought to us. I took another sip of my wine, and so did Dave. I'd had to admit, The wine was pretty good. I took my fork and twirled the pasta on my fork and took a bite. It was hot but my mouth watered with the exquisite taste.

When I swallowed and was about to take another bite, Dave was literally standing up and leaning over the table with his fork handed out to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Stand up and taste this salmon."

I giggled and stood up, "You could have just handed me the fork."

I start to grab the fork and Dave shakes his finger at me, "Ah ah ah, taste it with you mouth."

For an actual second in time, this felt like we we're on an actual date. But I shook that thought out of my head and beat it to the ground with my tiny arms. _He's your best friend, do not go thinking like that_.

I chuckled, "Okay," I leaned over and took the salmon in my mouth and pulled my mouth away from the fork and both of us sat down. I began to chew and I guess I made a face that actually made Dave giggle.

_Dave giggled._

_Dave giggling._

I swallowed and by the time I did he regained his composure. I missed the look on his face, but I defiantly heard it.

"Mind doing that again?" I asked.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope nope nope-ity nope."

"Mhm_, giggling_."

"No, nope, nope-ity nope."

I giggled this time, looking down into my pasta and twirling the pasta, "Would you like a bite?"

"Sure."

_Ugh, look at them. __Gays__. This town doesn't need any more of those filthy god wretched creatures._

Dave took my fork, smiling, taking the bite.

My eyes danced around, trying to find where that sentence had come from. I landed my eyes on a couple in their forties and they looked away.

_Shit, look away, the feminine looking one is looking._

I looked down into my pasta and I kinda lost my appetite. This was just a friend date, we're not actually dating, that would be weird.

"Want to try my salmon again?" Dave asked.

"No, um, I'm kinda full," I lied.

Dave rose a brow, "Are you okay? Are you having a nice time?"

I looked up, "Yeah I'm having a nice time, It's just, um."

I rolled my eyes, "It's silly."

"No, go on and tell me."

"Well, there's a couple over there in their mid-forties who I just heard like, call us a gay couple and that we're wretched creatures and I'm just thinking that it puts down anyone who is gay, and that we're not on a date, and that we're not dating, and that we're not together."

Dave starts to get up and my eyes widened, I get up and I grab his arm, "Please don't do anything," I say.

Dave looks at me, is he even breathing? Is he holding his breath? He nods and sits down, and I sit down as well.

"You want to get these to go?" Dave asks.

I smile softly "Yeah, we can have them for lunch tomorrow."

Dave fakes a smile, "Yeah, " Dave gets our waiters attention and asks for the bill and boxes. It takes about four minutes before the waiter comes with everything, Dave pays and the waiter is off to scan the card, but Dave stops him and whispers in his ear and pointed over to a table, the waiter nods.

We put everything into the boxes and the waiter is back with the card. Dave scans the bill and nods, leaving the tip and taking the boxes in the bag. We exit the restaurant and the valet pulls around Dave's car, we both get in and buckle up, Dave now putting on his shades.

"So what did you whisper in the waiters ear?" I ask.

"I told him to give that forties couple the most expensive dessert on the menu and say It's from _the gay couple_."

"Oh my gosh Dave, why would you do that?"

"Since I couldn't do what I really wanted, I killed them with kindness."

I stopped and thought, nodding, I guess I could understand.

"Well, thank you for the wonderful dinner Dave, we should probably be getting home, it's almost 9:45."

"Actually I'd like to kick this date up a notch, if you don't mind."

"Hm, what do you mean by that?"

"I'd like to take you to a movie."

"A movie? Dave, you don't have to be spending all your money on me you know, I'm fine with this nice dinner you just bought for me."

He rested his hand on my knee and I looked at him with a questionable expression, "Lemme do this for you," he said.

I sighed, I couldn't resist, "Oh alright."


	8. Chapter eight: God damn it feels

Chapter eight: God damn it feels

Dave's P.O.V

It was something that I wanted to do nicely for him, I guess he couldn't really see that. He was just worried that I was going to run out of money because I was spending it all on him. Couldn't he see that I didn't care about that? I would spend all the money on him. Every single dime.

A movie, that's just how I wanted to end this _friend_ date, a simple movie.

John didn't know the address to the movie theater, but he did know how to direct me from the restaurant to where we needed to go. I could tell he was kind of sleepy because we was dozing off in the car. I couldn't help but look over at him a couple times out of the corner of my shades.

His head was against the cool window and the ride was so smooth that there wasn't a bump to disturb him. We were almost there before he passed out. I smiled and turned around, an illegal turn.

"We'll go see a movie another time John," I said softly.

I turned on the radio and turned it down to a soft tone of sick rhymes. I kept my eyes on the road and kept my breathing steady, in a pattern with John's. It was cute seeing John all tuckered out, he must of really liked Dinner.

I could feel my face flushing red as I thought back to all the romantic things I did to John during dinner, again, I had to remind myself it was just a friend date. But I mean like, why did it feel so good treating John as if we were on an actual date?

I couldn't help but think of this.

I let out a sigh of sensual frustration, things didn't seem like they were to go wrong if I were to take John on another friend date, but what if I actually wanted to take him on a _real_ date.

I almost slammed on the breaks.

_What are you talking about Dave you sick fucker? This is John we're talking about here. __John__. John Egbert, you know? Your __best friend__? It would be totally out of place if you were to take him on a real date, with real feelings. You don't have real feelings for John. No way. Just push those wrenched feeling aside and enjoy the time you're here, as friends._

I heard John mumble in his sleep and I couldn't help but think, Cutie pie, but I automatically kept my eyes to the road and turned up Asher Roth just a bit to drown out the cuteness of John. John needed to stop.

Once I found the road back to John's house, and the gate, I did the normal procedure with opening and closing the gate, and driving on the pebbled path to the grass driveway. I got out and opened the passenger side door.

John's glasses we're crooked, and his mouth was a little open, showing his teeth. I could just stand there all night and watch him. But A) that would be creepy, and B) we had to get inside for I felt some raindrops.

"John," I asked leaning in on him.

"Hmmf?"

"Where are your keys?"

"Back..pocket..hmf."

"Okay John I know you're tired but I'm going to have to ask you to stand."

"I don't wanna."

"At least try? We need to get inside."

"Hmmrf, okay."

John slowly got out of the car and hung on me, "Holy shit John you weight a ton."

"Meh."

I reached into John's left pocket and all I felt was cheek, okay, not that one. I reached into his right and felt a wallet and keys. I grabbed the keys and tossed John over my shoulder.

"Ali-oop!"

John groaned, he must be really tired. I locked the car and carefully made my way up the stairs and to the door, unlocking it. Once inside I locked up again and made my way up to the second floor and put John in his bed. He landed in one of those ways where it looks too cute to handle. With his fist up to his mouth and his knees crossed in such a way. I thought those things could only happen in Bro's anime's.

I felt my face flush red and felt myself crawling on John's bed, _No, stop it Dave, what are you doing_.

I leaned into John, and took in his aroma, he smelled of the restaurant, but before we left he smelled of cake, a wonderful smell.

My lips were close to John's face and I couldn't help but kiss him, on the cheek of course.

I pulled away and brushed his hair out of his face, then I sat up abruptly and was angry with myself. I got a blanket for John and left the room to go to mine. I sat on the bed with my head in between my knees and shivered slightly.

"Fuck Dave, what's wrong with you?"


	9. Chapter nine: The feel of something new

Chapter nine: The feel of something new

_**NSFW chapter in the beginning. Might be a little too early to introduce this since its only two days in but I think it's fitting in some type of way, don't you?**_

John's P.O.V

_**Day two**_

It seems no matter how hard I try I always seem to wake up wanting juice. It's just something in my throat that kicks me awake saying, _Hey John! Pour some sweet sugary liquid down me!_

I sit up in bed and it must be around 3 o clock, I get up and start to shuffle out of my room in a quite manor and getting ready to go past Dave's room where he's staying when I hear that Dave's still up. But something is going on in the room, like he's talking to himself or something.

I take a step closer to the door, and realize that they are muffled moans.

_Moans_.

A blush creeps up to my cheeks and I hear panting on the other side, he couldn't be doing what I think he's doing, could he?

A slight yelp, probably covered by his hand.

_Yup, he is._

I can't help but press my ear to the door and listen, it's kinda weird that I'm listening to this, but it's also weird that he's doing this in the middle of the night in my house.

"Hah, ahh, mmf," I hear on the other side of the door.

I start myself feel to get aroused and I get up quietly and leave to go downstairs, trying not to think of any _images_ that might occur in my head.

I open the fridge and get out the Pomegranate juice and go over to the cabinet and get a glass. I pour the juice and sit in the dark with only the light on from the overhang being my guide.

I sip at my juice, my heart pounding in my ears.

_Dave? Masturbating in the guestroom? What was he thinking about? Okay, John, stop it. You don't need to know what your best friend was thinking to while whacking off. It's a normal thing to do, everyone does it. Well except you, you haven't done it in a while. Okay, John, stop it, really. But I can't! Ugh. Is it weird that I actually put my ear against the door and __listened__ to Dave touch himself? What does this mean? Oh my gosh I hope this doesn't mean I'm gay. I was just curious._

I took a big gulp of my juice and pouted.

_Im not gay. I like women. I was just curious. Yeah._

I finished my drink and put the cup in the sink, and went back upstairs. Everything was quiet and I glanced back at Dave's door once more before I went back in my room.

I got comfortable on my bed and let the thoughts roll into my mind.

_If Dave can masturbate on the drop of a hat, then I can too, right?_

My hand made its way to my jeans and I felt it unzip, I crossed my legs and wondered if I could actually do this. I kinda admired Dave in this situation because he could do this to whatever he was thinking about, and I didn't think I could.

I shimmied my pants down and started to palm myself softly, I gasped softly and cleared my throat, closing my eyes. The beeping sound starting to get faster.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

After a while of palming myself and getting aroused, I slipped my hand in my boxers and pulled out my penis, it was getting hard and I decided to stop being so apprehensive and start pumping.

Sounds escaped my throat, as I pumped away and teased myself by rubbing the slit. I wasn't thinking anything in general. Just whatever came to mind.

_Rose._

_Jade._

_Women._

_Breasts._

_Slim bodies._

_Dave._

_Dave masturbating._

I curled my toes and let out breathily pants_, I'm not gay, I'm not a homosexual, I don't like dick, I-_

I heard the beeping sound start to speed up and I furrowed my eyebrows together. _I'm not supposed to be getting excited, I'm not even supposed to be doing this._

"Ah! Dave!"

_**Splurt.**_

I panted, my hand still wrapped around my dick, my hand covered in my own disgraceful semen. I just masturbated to Dave. How sick is that? He's my best friend, and plus I'm not gay. I feel so wrong.

I wiped my semen on the blanket and pulled up my pants when I put away little me. I turned to my side and let out a few tears, I felt so horrible. How sick am I? I'm disgusting. What would Dave think of me if he found out?

In the morning There was a knock on my door and I groggily opened my eyes, I was blind as my glasses were somewhere on my bed, hopefully not broken.

"John, your dad asked me to do wash, do you have anything that needs to be washed?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, give me a second."

I got up and looked at the blanket with semen stains on it and glared at the blanket with sheer utter embarrassment and disgrace. I balled it up and put it underneath my arm, opening the door and handing it to Dave.

Dave smiled up at me and I smiled back, but the thing was that my chest was hurting and feeling tight and I knew I shouldn't have masturbated because getting excited always leads to this. I clutch my shirt where my chest is and move past Dave who asks if I'm alright, I say I'm fine and go down the stairs.

Dave follows me and watches me go through the medicine cabinet trying to find something.

"Are you sure?"

"Dave get off my back I said I'm alright," I snap.

Dave is quiet and I find the bottle I am looking for, I open it and take out two tablets. One is the normal dosage, but two is for when I am having chest pains like this which is rare when I go out and am having excited deviancies.

I take a glass and fill it with water, popping the two tablets in my mouth and swallowing them. I clutch my chest and my knees buckle, I need to get over to the couch. I start to move and I feel arms around me, it is Dave and he has dropped the basket full of clothes to help me.

"Do you need to lie down?" he asks.

I nod, my chest felt like there was a truck load on it. Dave takes me over to the couch and I lay down on it, clutching my shirt, panting. He looks at me, worried.

"I am fine Dave."

"Bullshit, you do not look fine."

"It's.. it's hard to explain, but I really am, please go do laundry."

Dave shook his head, "I'm not leaving."

"Oh my _gosh_ Dave!" I yell, "Go do laundry I said I'm fine!"

Once I said it I regretted it. Dave took his hand off of me and turned away picking up the basket and leaving to go into the laundry room. I closed my eyes and now my chest _really_ hurt.

Ten minutes go by and I feel much better. I am capable of standing and I go find Dave, who is in the laundry room with the door closed, and locked. I knock on it and Dave says that he would be out in just a minute, his voice sounds off and I knock on the door again, "Dave?"

"I said I would be out in a minute."

I wait and the door opens, I look up at Dave, I wait for it and hear it. _The_ _sniffle_. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head into his chest, this catches him off guard and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"What got into you John?"

"I'm so sorry Dave, I just, I said I was fine. But you don't know the truth behind it," I cry.

He brings me into his arms more, tighter and tighter until I can barely breathe. I grasp the back of his shirt and he smells of cologne, it smells nice. Dave parts with shaky hands and places them on my shoulders, looking at me through his shades.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks.

I look away and bit my bottom lip with my two big front teeth, "I don't know."

"I'm always here if you wanna talk."

Dave starts to leave, maybe to go to his room. I want to tell him but I cannot. It's just not the right time. Dave is not in sight and I cover my head in my hands, the beeping sound getting noticeable.

_I hate this heart monitor_.


End file.
